clockworkscomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Faeborn
The Faeborn are a relatively new phenomenon in Vheld. They resemble the fictional creatures of myth and fairy tale: elves, sprites, ogres, goblins, etc. There is much debate about their exact nature and origins. Faeborn first appeared forty years ago, and it is believed their appearance is related to the Elementalist phenomenon and the Cataclysm. The exact origins of the Faeborn are unknown, as well as the method by which a child transforms in to one. Faeborn typically take on their inhuman aspects between the ages of one and five. There is much debate as to the exact nature of this transformation. Some scholars believe that Faeborn are not the same child at all, but a “changeling” or “simulacrum” left behind by other Faeborn, who steal the actual child in the night. This is a notion that has gained incredible popular support, despite the lack of physical evidence. Some scientists and doctors believe the Faeborn to be caused by a disease, one that is perhaps communicable by contact with them. Others theorize that the Faeborn are the result of a metamorphosis, perhaps related to global ethereal fluctuations caused by the aftermath of the Cataclysm. The Faeborn are not well trusted or liked in the Great Republic. Unlike Elementalists, there have been no laws as of yet calling for the arrest or deportation of Faeblooded, but as a people they are subject to increased scrutiny, prejudice, and violence. Typical slang terms for the creatures include “Creeps”, “Spooks”, “Boggins”, “Thwicks”, “Baby Snatchers”, and “Cradlethieves”. In many cities across the Great Republic, Faeborn ghettos have arisen in poorer sections. Once the Faeborn congregate in an area, others tend to move out very quickly. These ghettos, or “Rookeries” are havens of violence, crime, and illicit acts of all natures. Character Creation Powerful Attribute: All Faeborn begin with one Attribute at d8 instead of d4. This Attribute can be raised to d12+2. Weakness (Iron): All Faeborn are weak against iron. Fortunately for them, this weakness does not also apply to iron alloys such as steel. Unfortunately, traditional iron weapons designed specifically to harm the Faeblooded have become increasingly common. Faeborn take an additional 1d6 damage from iron weapons. Additionally, such wounds are harder to soak: suffering a -2 penalty to the Soak roll. Faeborn can not cross a barrier made of pure iron, even if it’s just an iron bar lying on the floor crossing a doorway. Unique: In addition to these common features, all Faeborn must choose two benefits from the Fae Boons list, as well as two weaknesses from the Fae Banes list, below: Fae Boons *Aquatic: cannot drown in water, aquatic pace equal to your Swimming die type, begin with d6 Swimming. *Beast Master: animal affinity and a beast companion, per the Edge. *Claws: Strength +d4 claws *Fae Beauty: +2 Charisma *Fleet Footed: base Pace of 8, running die of d10, per the Edge. *Immunity: to heat or cold, per the Monstrous Ability *Large: +1 Size *Low Light Vision: ignore dark light penalties, per the Monstrous Ability *Maw: Strength +d6 damage bite *Magical Apptitude: begins with 5 bonus Mana *Shape Change: may choose one small animal. Can change once per hour per the spell. Spirit roll to activate. *Sneaky: +2 to all Stealth rolls, does not leave footprints. *Tinker: may use Repair to build or fix items in 1/2 the time if working after midnight, 1/4 on a raise. *Tough: +1 Toughness *Woodsman: +2 to Stealth, Survival, and Tracking in the wilderness, per the Edge. Fae Banes *Dehydration: the character must immerse herself in water one hour out of every 24. If they do not, they suffer one Fatigue level each day until Incapacitated, the next day they will perish. *Folk Weakness: the character has a traditional Fae weakness or peculiarity. Examples include being repelled by certain herbs, being unable to refuse an offering of food or drink, being unable to cast magic without a certain item, or being Oathbound to anyone who takes possession of a certain item. *Frail: -1 Toughness. *Oathbound: if the character gives his word he is bound to it, and suffers 1 Fatigue level every day he goes back on an oath until he becomes Incapacitated or makes things right. *Shadowed: suffers a -1 penalty to all rolls in daylight. *Small: –1 Size, per the Hindrance. *Slow: Pace 4, running die of d4. *Ugly: -2 Charisma, per the Hindrance. *Weak Attribute: one Attribute (not the character’s Powerful Attribute) costs double to raise during character creation, and requires two level ups to raise with experience. *Weakness: choose one additional substance or damage type, the character suffers the same effects as he does to Iron. Example weaknesses include fire, cold, silver, gold, wood. Banes and Boons stack with Edges and Hindrances, meaning you can make an elven princess with both Fae Beauty and Attractive, or a diminutive goblin with both Small and the Small Hindrance. Category:World Category:Game Rules Category:Races